


i know, i'm sorry.

by pixieshu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with Sad Ending, M/M, Parties, Stargazing, i was in a rush writing this pls dont mind, jeonghan is heather, seoksoo besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieshu/pseuds/pixieshu
Summary: and with that, seokmin regretted opening that door.heather but a seoksoo au!
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/ Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 12





	i know, i'm sorry.

and with that, seokmin regretted opening that door.

you see, seokmin likes his best friend. hong jisoo. oh they were close. as jisoo said, and i quote, "we're like brothers too each other! of course we're close". that made seokmin's heart clench. 

but all that was forgotten when jisoo announced to him they're going to go stargazing. yes, stargazing. the most cliché thing to do but it really didn't matter to seokmin. at least he's with jisoo. 

they were driving to a small hill at 5 in the evening. the hues of orange, pink, and blue blending in together.

it was an hour drive and it was silent. they were too tired to talk. highschool has been rough lately. so many assignments were thrown to them.

they've gotten to the hill. jisoo unlocked the doors of the car. "hey seok, can you get the blanket, basket and my sweater?" he asked with a small smile. seokmin got off the car. "on it" he said as he opened the truck. seokmin got the stuff and ran over to jisoo "race you to the hill" he said with a giggle. 

they ran with fits of laughter. 

jisoo got to the hill first and laughed when seokmin got there, seokmin was pouting. "it's not fair! you had to carry nothing!" seokmin whined at annoyance. jisoo ruffled his hair "i still won."

seokmin was lowkey- no, no. scratch that. seokmin was highkey blushing. he was standing there like a student getting yelled at by his favorite teacher. but he was more flustered. the butterflies was there flying around his stomach. 

he finally got over it and walked towards jisoo who sat on the ground and staring at the stars. "why are you so interested in stars? they're just specs of light in the night sky.." seokmin asked sitting down next to him.

"you see seok, i believed that constellations were mostly god-favoured heroes and beasts who received a place amongst the stars as a memorial of their deeds" jisoo explained "to me, they're like semi-divine spirits. living conscious entities which strode across the heavens."

seokmin groaned "you see beauty in literally everything."

-

they decided to sit on the blanket since the ground was wet. they were eating some snacks savouring each bite they take. 

after they've finished, seokmin laid down. "it's cold here." seokmin complained wrapping his arms around himself. jisoo grabbed his white knitted sweater "here borrow mine". seokmin tilted his head "humans have the same body temperature, aren't you going to be cold..?" he asked. 

"nope, i'll be find don't worry."

seokmin found himself being fond of jisoo's sweater. its warm, comfy, and it smells like jisoo.

"it looks better on you than it does on me" jisoo says with a smirk. seokmin blushes, but covers his cheeks with his sweater paws. 

-

they had fun looking at the stars, connecting them with their fingers. they had fun laughing at the stories they told each other. but sadly everything beautiful comes to an end.

they drove back home. this time the sky is an indigo a bright cresent moon shining the dark sky.

jisoo dropped seokmin off at his house. "that was... fun." seokmin giggled. "yes, it was." jisoo replied with a big smile making his cheeks puff out. 

it was silent after that. 

"hey, so uhm. there's this party on december 5, it's my friend's bithday. would you be able to come?" jisoo asked. 

seokmin panicked. "is he asking me out on a date?" seokmin said in his mind, well he thought he did. "you could call it that." jisoo chuckled. "OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BLURT IT OUT I-I'M" seokmin said in a breathe. "no worries." jisoo replied. 

"see you tomorrow?"

"yeah, see you tomorrow" 

and they parted ways.

-

it was a school day. jisoo and seokmin met at their lockers. "so, you still up for tomorrow?" jisoo asked while taking his books out. seokmin tilted his head in confusion "whats with tomorrow?" seokmin looked at jisoo. "are you that forgetful?" jisoo flicked his forehead. "ow" seokmin pouted angrily at him while jisoo laughed. 

then, someone caught jisoo's eyes.

jeonghan. 

"hey, seok, i'll get going now" jisoo said.

jisoo walked up to jeonghan. 

seokmin felt his heart clench again.

-

it was december 5, the party. 

seokmin looked at his closet. "what would impress jisoo" he thought. he finally picked a loose gray shirt tucked in his denim pants. it was simple but his friend, soonyoung, texted him that it'll look sexy. 

jisoo texted him the address and he took a cab to get there. 

it was loud. there was a lot of people and they were all jumping. there were led lights that flickered to a different color. everyone yelled the lyrics to the song.

he texted jisoo asking where he is. 

"i'll go find you" was his response. 

it's been half an hour and jisoo was still not there. 

he decided to go find the comfort room. he found it and turned the knob

and with that seokmin regretted opening that door.

he saw jisoo and jeonghan kissing. he felt his heart drop. he felt the butterflies die. "oh."

the two stopped kissing and looked at seokmin. 

"i'm so sorry." 

-

seokmin decided to go outside, to the pool. he took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants. he sat down, feet in the water. "jeonghan ruined everything. how could i hate him. he's such an angel. but then again i kinda wish he were dead." seokmin mumbled. 

jisoo came outside and walked towards seokmin. "hey." 

"hey." 

silence. they didn't even bother to have eye contact.

"i-i like you." seokmin said and finally looked at jisoo in the eyes.

"i know." jisoo said with a sad tone. 

"i'm sorry."

seokmin then stood up and went to him. he leaned closer to jisoo. his lips a millimeter away from seokmin's. 

jisoo looked at seokmin. "are we about to ki-" just before he had finish his sentence, seokmin pushed him to the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was kinda rushed i'm sorry 😭 but happy motmot to seoksoo bar! three months! three months of laughter, sadness, and 11:11s !! we got through struggles together but we still solved them as a family! im sorry if naiyak po kayo dito..? love you all po -^-^-


End file.
